Conventionally, aromatic urethane and (cyclic)aliphatic urethane are known as urethane compounds, and typical examples thereof include methyl carbamate, ethyl carbamate, diethyltolylene-2,4-dicarbamate, dimethylmetaxylylene dicarbamate, 1,4-bis(methoxycarbonylaminomethyl)cyclohexane, di-n-butylhexamethylene-1,6-dicarbamate, 5-(butoxycarbonylamino)-1-(butoxycarbonylaminomethyl)-1,3,3-trimethylcyclo hexane and the like, and they are utilized in various uses.
Further, though developing agents for thermosensible paper, powder paints (e.g., electrodeposition paint and the like), spectacle lenses and the like obtained by using as a raw material a diisocyanate compound having a norbornane skeleton have excellent properties, as their production method, there is only known a method in which carbamoyl obtained by reaction of a diamine compound having a norbornane skeleton with phosgene is thermally-decomposed. However, phosgene has strong toxicity, and in addition, phosgene and hydrochloric acid by-produced in large amount require complicated treatment and an apparatus for the treatment should have corrosion. resistance leading to complicated constitution.